Angel
by ConfessLunaNalu
Summary: "Johnny it's not nice to stare," a womanly voice said. Nami looked to see middle aged woman in a small kitchen smiling at her. "Aww but Mom, I have never seen an angel up close," the little boy whined. Me? An angel? Nami thought to herself. After a fight with her captain, Nami ends up in an interesting situation.


Hey I'm new here, and I love fanfiction. I also love this pairing. Everyone please tell me what you think. I would really like some reviews.

* * *

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Nami yelled, the crew watching her with sad expression on their faces. At that point, she ran off the boat and into the island to be away from him.

_How could he? How could he? I love him. Why does it have to be like this? _She thought running as fast as she can. She could hear some of her crew calling out to her, but it didn't stop her from running. After about an hour she was at the top of mountain or hill. Tears still were streaming down her face. It was already dark out, and she was tired. Eventually she couldn't walk any longer, and fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

When she came to she found herself in a small cottage. The smell of pancakes entered her senses, as she rubbed her eyes. She came face to face with a small boy staring straight at her.

"Johnny it's not nice to stare," a womanly voice said. Nami looked to see middle aged woman in a small kitchen smiling at her.

"Aww but Mom, I have never seen an angel up close," the little boy whined. _Me? An angel? _Nami thought to herself.

"Well I'm sure she had a long journey now let the angel get ready and come to breakfast," the women smiled coming over to Nami.

"Hi, I'm Suzie, this is our farm atop this mountain. My husband found you last night knocked out. Are you doing ok?" she said.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you very much," Nami smiled fixing the bed neatly.

"You are welcome. Come have breakfast," she smiled leading her over to the small wooden table. Nami sat next to Johnny, as he looked at her with amazement.

Suddenly a man with a pick axe came in the house covered in dirt.  
"I see our guest has awoken," he smiled going to the sink to wash his hands. Eventually they all sat down and started to chow down.

"What is your name Miss," he asked. "My son can't keep calling you miss angel."

This made Nami giggle a bit. "My name is…." Nami paused, not sure if she should be giving out her real name since she was wanted. "Jen."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jen," the couple said happily. "I am Greg and this is my wife Jamie."

"Jen what a pretty name!" the little boy swooned. "Will you be my angel Jen?"

"Of course," Nami smiled.

"Yahoo! I can brag to everyone at school that I have my very own fallen angel." The little boy laughed happily.

"Yes and you need to get to school…" his mother smiled at the boy's sudden change of personality, an aww resounding.

"Come on son. The angel will be here when you get back," his father said.

"Really? You won't leave without saying goodbye right Jen?"

"Of course not," Nami smiled patting the little boy's head.

Once his mother got him ready for school and shooed him out the door the couple went back to the table.

"You didn't have to lie to us Cat burglar Nami." Greg laughed.

"So you caught me. I just didn't want to make you worry and I won't steal anything," Nami rushed.

"Don't worry you seem like a good girl. But please tell me what you were doing all the way out here," Jamie asked.

"I…got into a fight with my captain," she said slowly tears coming to her eyes once again.

The couple just glanced at each other and let her cry for a few minutes before Nami spoke once again.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't go back. Please let me stay with you for a bit. I will help with anything," Nami begged.

"You can stay as long as you want, fallen angel," Greg laughed ruffling her hair like a child.

"Thank you," Nami smiled slightly and wiped her tears.

"How about you help me in the fields, and later you can help Jamie cook," Greg offered and Nami nodded.

She was about to leave the door with him when she heard some familiar voices. Gasping Nami ran under the bed and hid. Jamie and Greg seemed to understand.

"Umm…Hi we are looking for a friend of ours. She has long orange hair, is twenty years old, and wearing jeans and a blouse," it was Usopp's voice.

"Yeah if you have any information it would be great," then Chopper's now sad one.

"Oo Luffy aren't you going to say anything?" Usopp yelled making Nami freeze.

"Yeah we need to find her. Please tell us," his voice was covered in seriousness.

"I'm sorry. We live up in the mountain so we don't see many people. I haven't seen anyone with that description," Greg said.

"Her scent is around here. Are you sure," Chopper commented.

"Yes we are sure. Please leave, we don't like pirates hanging are these parts," Greg voice started to get angry.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled.

"Stop Usopp, its fine. We will look somewhere else," Luffy said and Nami could hear them walking away. Five minutes later Jamie came to get her.

"They are gone," she smiled as Nami got out of her hiding spot.

"Thank you. I know I should talk to them but I need a couple of days please," Nami frowned.

"I could tell. That one boy seemed especially hurt," Jamie said sadly.

"Well I better help out Greg," Nami smiled running out the door. When she got to the fields, Greg was using a plow and cow.

"Hey Nami."

"Hey. What would you like me to help you with?" she asked.

"Umm you can help me plant some seeds," he said pointing to a slightly torn pouch full of seeds. Nami picked it up and pulled it over her shoulder, starting to plant the seeds.

By mid day, Nami was starting to get tired and was sweating under the hot sun.

"Nami, you can go help Jamie cook now. I don't want you overexerting yourself," Greg said as Nami passed him the seeds, taking over. "By the way thank you for the help."

"Well you are letting me stay, so I have to do something," she smiled making her way into the cottage.

"Do you need help?" Nami asked Jamie.

"Why don't you take a rest and then cut potatoes," Jamie smiled, handing Nami a glass of water. Looking over Nami's nails, she cringed. They would need to be redone when she went back….if she ever did.

"What's on your mind dear?" Jamie asked catching Nami's attention. "Your crew right?"

"Yeah…I miss them but I don't want to see _him_," Nami said tears once again coming her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jamie offered.

"I…guess," Nami said slowly and started to peel and cut potatoes.

"It happened a week ago when this girl named Boa Hancock came on our boat. I will confess that I love my captain, and she does too. We are love rivals. Luffy knows about Hancock's but he didn't know about mine. Boa would act so different when our captains in the room but when he left she would just…hate me. It got old so I yelled at her with Luffy in the room. Luffy demanded that I stop and so I did. I wouldn't talk to neither of them for a couple days. I know I was jealous and I was going to get over it when Hancock started being even more mean. She almost killed one of my precious Mikan plants from my mother, and the last straw was when I found the two kissing out on the deck. I just…snapped and started yelling at Hancock for misery she put me through, and when Luffy sternly told me to stop I started to yell at him. I told him I hated him and ran away. That's when you guys found me…" Nami told her the whole thing and Jamie too listened silently.

"It could have been a misunderstanding," Jamie said but Nami shook her head. "I know you love this Luffy, but it is a bit of your fault for not telling him this is in a calm manner or even confessing to him. I am not taking his side, but I want you to think about it. I know that Hancock person did terrible things and you may not forgive your captain. You should go back to them, and if they really are your nakama like I know you care for them then I am sure they will come to you will open arms," Jamie asked. "You can do this when you are ready since right now you are my daughter."

Tears came to Nami's eyes. It had been awhile since she was called anyone's daughter. "Thank you Jamie."

"Yes now we need to finish dinner before the boys come in," Jamie smiled as they got to work.

Just when dinner was finished, Johnny came in. "Hey angel nii-chan."

"Hello Johnny nee-chan," Nami smiled back.

During dinner Johnny told Nami his whole day until the very last second. After dinner came the mail man. As Greg sorted through it he came across a letter.

"Hey Jen there is something for you," Greg said, a worried tone coming from his lips.

"Oh…" Nami paused before getting the letter. She waited until everyone was asleep before reading the letter. She found it was from Robin, and she was lucky to find that no one else knew of her ware bouts but her even with their suspicions.

_Dear Nami,_

_I know you are with that little family in the cottage. Don't worry the crew hasn't found out quite yet except for their suspicions. Everyone is worried about you, especially during meals. Most of the crew stressing and tired. They can barely eat. We all want you to come home, but I know why you want to stay. Please come back and talk with captain. That is probably the last thing you want to do, but you can't always stay there. Luffy will track you down if it kills him. I don't want to see that family getting hurt. We aren't leaving without you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Robin_

Once Nami was done, she tore it up and trashed it. She knew what Robin said was right.

Over the next few days she helped out and it felt like a real family, but on the fourth day she knew she had to see her crew so in the morning she packed up a few things the family had given her and started to say her goodbyes.

"Take care honey. We will always be here, so you better visit. If anything goes wrong with those friends of yours then you always have a home here. Never forget that!" Greg said hugging her tightly and she returned it.

"I will visit. You take care of yourself and family," Nami smiled back. Next was Jamie and she was crying.

"Of dear, I will miss having my daughter," Jamie cried.

"I will always be your daughter. Never forget that," Nami smiled.

"I wanted to give this to you," Jamie said whipping her face. She handed Nami a golden heart shaped locket. It seemed kind of old and worn, but when Nami opened it she found a picture of all of them smiling.

"This seems really old are you sure?" Nami asked.

"It was my great grandmother and she told me to give it to my daughter. Now I have one," Jamie cried and helped but it on Nami's neck.

"Thank you," Nami said and went to Johnny whom she hugged straight away.

"Angel-nii-chan you won't be mine anymore?"Johnny cried.

"Of course I will be," Nami smiled. "Never forget about me and I will always be there for you."

"I won't," Johnny cried.

"I will miss you all," Nami said getting them into a group him. After a couple of minutes they let go and waved Nami off. Nami slowly made her way back to the Sunny-go near sunset.

She heard Chopper yelling to the crew that Nami was near. Everyone seemed in a panic, and Nami was almost to the boat when a familiar figure jumped in front of her.

"Luffy…" she gulped starting to shake. Luffy didn't say a thing but walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Luffy!" she said, this time shocked.

"Nami never leave the crew again," Luffy mumbled into her shirt.

"I…I…won't," she stuttered tearing forming in her eyes and she started hysterically crying into Luffy's shirt.

"I missed you and I'm sorry," Luffy sighed hugging her closer.

"Luffy! No I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me. It's just that I love you," she started to heave from all the crying.

"I love you too Nami. Let's just forget everything and start over," Luffy started to laugh, picking her up and bringing her to the Sunny go where everyone greeted her with open arms. Nami found out that Hancock apologized and went home, and that Luffy loved her back.

"So what happened while you were gone Nami," Usopp asked.

"Well…" she said slowly. "I woke up with a kid calling me an angel."

"What?" the crew yelled making Nami laugh and rejoice that she had one of her families back.

* * *

Review Please


End file.
